


Better Not To Know

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016), Class Big Finish Audio Dramas
Genre: I meant to post this ages ago but forgot, Missing Scene, Set during 'Now You Know', spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: A missing scene from 'Now You Know', as after his fight with Chris Matteusz must have had a talk with the school and Quill.





	Better Not To Know

After a long afternoon of explaining, Matteusz (and, begrudgingly Quill, who clearly wasn’t interested in the whole ordeal) had convinced the assistant head (he couldn’t remember her name, they had gone through so many) to come to a conclusion that Chris had just collapsed without Matteusz being responsible. (Which was true, even if the details were a little fuzzy.) As Quill pointed out, rather rudely, he was in worse shape and had more of a chance of passing physics A-level than knocking out Chris. She’d also pointed out he was ‘boring’ pacifist in his views and Matteusz neglected to mention he had picked the fight after one comment about his friends and boyfriend too many. Still he appreciated Quill’s help. Even if she was rude, it was close to supportive, he supposed, and better than if she’d called his actual parents. 

Eventually the assistant head had given up on arguing with Quill (a wise move, he supposed). Given the state of Coal Hill at the moment, she clearly had better things to do, if she lasted longer than the last one. 

Quill grabbed her coffee cup, marched out the office, leaving Matteusz to scramble after her.

“A fight?” 

Quill eyed him up, from the fact his nose was still bleeding a little to the bruised knuckles on his hands from the (single) punch Matteusz was responsible for. 

Quill sighed, “do I even want to know what really happened?” 

“No?” 

She shrugged. “Take tomorrow off Matteusz. You look awful.” 

Matteusz didn’t feel too good either. “Okay. Thanks.”

“I don’t-” Quill looked offended, “I don’t care. Don’t thank me.” She shook her head and started walking off. “I could show you how to win a fight if you wanted.” 

“Why would you help me?” 

Quill sighed again. “I couldn’t stand his moping if you died.” 

Matteusz frowned. “I don’t like fighting.” 

“Clearly.” Quill rubbed her forehead. “The Prince is waiting by the gates for you. Go, before he has a bloody breakdown. All his stress is giving me a headache.” 

With that, Quill stalked off. It was hard to tell sometimes if she actually hated him or not. Still, Quill had stood up for him in her own way and let him stay with them when he had nowhere else to go. And someone had changed his emergency contact numbers, so she must like him a little. 

He walked towards the back entrance of the school, now empty about from a pacing figure in blue. 

“Matteusz!” Charlie ran over from the gate. “I was worried about you.” 

“I am okay. Mostly.”

“Are you sure?” Charlie carefully wrapped his arm around his waist. Matteusz didn’t need help walking but he wasn’t going to protest when Charlie was holding him like that. “Oh, your face.” He pushed a tissue into Matteusz’ hand and he dabbed at the blood from his nose. It probably looked worse than it was. 

“Yeah. I did not get into any trouble.” 

“It looks like you got into enough trouble to me,” Charlie said. “What happened? Quill told me it was Chris.” 

“He said so not nice things about me, like usual. And then some not nice things about you and Tanya. I thought it would help but,” Matteusz winced at the pain in his ribs, “not helpful.” 

“I should have been there for you,” Charlie muttered, his face twisting from concern into something much uglier, “I could have stopped this.” 

“No offence, but you are even smaller than me and if Chris can hurt me, he could have hurt you too. Next time I will not be so stupid.” If there was a next time - Chris may never wake up, the paramedics looked really worried. 

“But, I’m your boyfriend!” Charlie protested. 

Matteusz smiled, despite the rest of the day, “then help me walk home like this.” 

Charlie sighed, clearly defeated and slipped his hand into Matteusz’ own. “Okay Matti. You did tell me everything, didn’t you?” 

_ The sound of the rift. Footsteps. Whispers.  _ It was all a bit strange but if anyone would believe that, it would be his alien boyfriend. But, maybe it was best to keep this a secret until he had a chance to talk to Tanya about it. They were in it together. 

“Everything you need to know. Can we just go inside now?” 

“Okay.” Charlie unlocked the door but waited for him to step inside first. “I just ask because I worry about you and,” he looked all shy suddenly, “because I love you.” 

“I know, I love you too.” Matteusz kissed the top of his head, careful to avoid dripping blood into his hair. 

“Just.. tell me if you need my help.” 

Matteusz was glad that Charlie didn’t understand what crossed fingers meant as Tanya’s advice came back to him.  _ “Promise.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Now You Know is my favourite Class audio and you can read my full review [here](https://cabinetofsouls.blogspot.com/2018/09/class-volume-two-22-now-you-know-by-tim.html)
> 
> I don't write for Class so much now but I'm still a huge fan of the series! 
> 
> I'd love if you left a comment :)


End file.
